<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookworm (Dimitri x F!Reader) by Stellaurum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158290">Bookworm (Dimitri x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaurum/pseuds/Stellaurum'>Stellaurum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaurum/pseuds/Stellaurum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri just can't get over a certain someone at the library.</p><p>all fluff and no spoilers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookworm (Dimitri x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(a/n) hi!! it’s been awhile lol. after being away from writing for too long, i needed to write a quick lil fic to get the ~creative juices~ flowing again. </p><p>and boom-- this fic was born.</p><p>jotted this down in like half an hour so it is by no means The Best, but i think it’s pretty cute ^^ i can see this turning into a series (modern!au, anyone?) so if you’re interested, just lmk!!</p><p>thank you for reading, and also your continued patience with me. now please enjoy!</p><p>(extremely) short fluff and no spoilers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dimitri’s cautious blues peered over the torn, wrinkled edge of his book, his jaw tightening at the slight smile that adorned your lips. Your luminous (E/C) eyes seemed to grow brighter and brighter as it absorbed line after line on the page; seeing that lighthearted expression on your face made his heart skip a beat or two.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Goddess you were so, so beautiful.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The prince rested his slightly achy jaw on his knuckles as the book he was holding grew slack in his hands-- slack enough for it to tumble out of his grasp and crash onto the wooden table with a noticeable boom. All eyes-- including yours-- flashed to the source of what pretty much sounded like a cannon going off in the quiet study. Dimitri, heart racing and tummy churning, sent an apologetic nod to every slightly annoyed patron before burying his nose into the crease of his barely-read book, hoping that its yellowed pages would shelter his reddening cheeks from peering eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Unlike every other student in the room, you found the little display of bashfulness from the almighty Prince Dimitri almost too adorable! Giggling to yourself, you quietly nestled back into the secure plushiness of your large armchair and slowly slipped back into a world whose sole existence relied on black ink chipped with time and the fingers of patron’s before you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After that whole... experience, Dimitri would have loved nothing more than to crawl away from yet another new addition to his laundry list of social blunders and just tuck himself away from the world. But once again, your innocent smiles and displays of unadulterated joy placed him under a fresh spell, bounding him further into his seat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>One day, Dimitri will find the courage within to walk up and talk to you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>One day, Dimitri will hear your muted giggles in their full, unfiltered glory. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>One day.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But for now, he was content simply gazing in silent adoration at the beauty in the library.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>